


Diary of a girl living Abroad

by danideusa



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, High School, Stress Relief, Unrequited Love, hardship, suffocation feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danideusa/pseuds/danideusa
Summary: Just a few rants about someone who came to live in another country and has encontered some hardships on the way.Warnings: may contain depression and stress triggers and some comic relief on the way. sarcasm is included as well.Other than that I reckon you'll be fine.





	Diary of a girl living Abroad

 I'm probably going to rant about my life here, not that you need to know me personally to feel my pain. I think some people can relate. I mean, if you're living abroad, or moved to a complete different country and had no idea about how to enroll in a speficic environment, I suppose you're going to find this relatable and a bit interesting, I know my story is just one amongst millions but I want to share this amazing yet tiring experience with the world. And guess what? Is there a better way to do it than write it yourself?

 Here we go :)


End file.
